Siempre juntos
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Endo no quiere, no quiere que Goenji se vaya. No lo va aceptar. Va a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para impedirlo.


Endo de verdad andaba preocupado, Goenji no se podía ir del equipo, no, no. Luego de la final, Goenji se iría a estudiar a Alemania y dejaría el futbol. No, Endo no soportaría estar tan lejos de Goenji. No quería por nada en el mundo estar lejos de él. A ver, ya había hablado con el padre, pero no había obtenido un buen resultado. Ah… esto se estaba poniendo difícil. Demasiado. Endo debía hablar con Goenji, debía aclarar las cosas, no dejaría que él se fuese sin confesarle todo, absolutamente todo. Aun así, Endo se sentía destrozado, no quería que Goenji se alejara de él por nada del mundo. Quería quedarse con él, no permitiría que se fuera, no, eso no, jamás. Debía hacer hasta lo imposible para hacer cambiar de opinión a Goenji, eso, haría que cambiara de opinión.

Ya era de noche, todos debía dormir para el día siguiente poder dar su mayor potencial ante Corea. Sí, eso debían hacer todos, pero Endo no, no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas. Dentro de menos de 24 hs estaría viendo como su gran amor de iba de su lado sin poder hacer nada realmente. Eso lo carcomía por dentro. Decidió ir a hablar con Goenji. Ya era de madrugada, pero no podía seguir así el pobre Endo.

– ¿Qué diablos es lo que querés Endo? Son las 2 de la madrugada – bufó Goenji medio dormido.

– No quiero que te vayas – dijo Endo.

– ¡Endo! Ya hablamos de esto amigo, no hay otra opción, me voy a ir a Alemania – dijo Goenji tratando de cerrar la puerta.

– Si la hay, quedate, si vos te queres quedar, decíselo a tu padre, tal vez cambie de opinión – dijo Endo trabando la puerta para que no la cerrara.

– Eso es inútil Endo, dejame dormir.

– ¡Goenji, por favor!

– Endo ¿Qué ganas con seguir haciéndome sentir mal por mi decisión? ¿Eh? Decímelo. Porque ya me harté de que me sigas todos lados tratando de que cambie de opinión.

– Nada gano, pero me siento un estúpido viendo como el amor de mi vida se va a Alemania sin que yo pueda hacer algo – dijo Endo enojado – no gano nada, pero tampoco pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Goenji quedó congelado ante la declaración de Endo. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado de los labios de aquel portero? Si, era verdad. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, luego del partido ante corea, ganaran o perdieran, él se iba a estudiar a Alemania. Aun así trató de detener al capitán.

– Endo, pará.

– Tengo que dormir, mañana hay un partido.

– Por favor, Endo vení a acá, tenemos que hablar, por favor – pidió Goenji.

– No tengo que decir nada más, ya te dije todo, aunque no de la mejor manera, pero te lo dije.

– ¿Es de enserio? ¿De verdad me amas? – dijo Goenji colorado.

– Sí, aunque no pensaba en que correspondieras. Hasta mañana, bueno, un par de horas – dijo Endo dándose la vuelta – que tengas buenos sueños.

Endo se fue a su habitación. Pensó que tal vez Goenji cambiaria de opinión al escucharlo, pero era inútil. Goenji no había dado ni señas de querer cambiar su postura. Cuanto le dolía lo que había pasado, le iba a doler ver como Goenji se iba a otro país. Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que había quedado como un tonto frente a él por confesarle sus sentimientos así como así. Lo que le hubiera encantado que Goenji le hubiera dicho "_vos también sos el amor de mi vida"_ hubiera sido tan gratificante para él saber eso. Pero no, Goenji solo se había impactado por la declaración de Endo, no había hecho nada más. Endo decidió salir a caminar un rato para despejarse, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, no quedaba nada más. Si Goenji se iba, Endo no podría detenerlo. Era algo irremediable.

Goenji se tiró en su cama, se sentía mucho más tonto que Endo todavía

"_¿Por qué diablos le habré contestado así? Él solo… ah… soy un idiota, no debería haber hecho eso, tendría que haberlo detenido y hablar con él seriamente. Yo, me siento confundido, esto es estúpido él tan de repente me declaró su amor y yo no hice nada. Todo pasó tan rápido que todavía no caigo. Endo Mamoru, ¿Por qué tienes ese maldito don de convencer a la gente de cualquier modo? Primero, fue meterme al equipo de futbol, ahora, querer quedarme, ay Endo, esas sonrisas y esa mirada tuyas cautivan a cualquiera y me incluyo. Te amo Endo, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya le dije a mi padre que me iba a ir estudiar a Alemania y lo voy a hacer. No pretendo olvidar el futbol ni mucho menos, pero si eso hace que mi padre esté más tranquilo, bienvenido sea el viaje. Endo te voy a extrañar como ni te lo imaginas. Te voy a extrañar cada noche, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, a menos que suceda un inexplicable milagro y mi padre decida que me quede acá en Japón. Pero eso es casi imposible, aunque… sabiendo que vos sos capaz de cualquier cosa por los amigos, más que seguro que ya hiciste algo para que ese milagro tenga una esperanza de ser._

_No puedo seguir así, tengo que decirte lo que siento antes de que explote…"_

De un salto se levanto de la cama. Había decidido ir a hablar con Endo, quería explicarle todo, no iba a dejar que una tonta pelea los separara, tampoco quería irse sin confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Camino hacia el cuarto del moreno pero no lo encontró. Lo buscó un poco por el campamento y tampoco lo encontró. Le preguntó a Kidou si lo había visto.

– No, no después de haber venido a hablar con vos. Creí que estaba en su cuarto. Tal vez esté en la torre de metal, fuiste muy duro con él. De seguro se fue a caminar un rato – dijo Kidou algo dormido – andá a buscarlo mejor.

– ¿Qué pasa Kidou? – Preguntó Fudo saliendo de la habitación de Kidou, todo despeinado y con tan solo la ropa interior.

– Nada Fudo, volvé a la cama, ahora voy – le dijo Kidou haciendo que vuelva a la habitación – mejor fijate que le paso – le recomendó a Goenji.

– Está bien, y perdón por la intromisión.

Goenji salió del campamento con destino a la torre de metal. En el camino se puso a pensar: _"¿Cómo hace Kidou para tener sexo con Fudo en el campamento? A mí me daría vergüenza que todos escucharan mis gemidos. Un momento… ¿Qué gemidos ni gemidos? mejor busco a Endo así puedo gemir un rato digo, charlar un rato… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso es estúpido, mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas…"_. Goenji se había sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en gemir si todavía no había arreglado las cosas con Endo? En todo caso el que iba a gemir seria Endo, porque él ni loco pensaba ser el uke. Ya, mejor buscaba a Endo.

Cuando pasaba por el campo donde se había conocido con Endo, notó a un cierto moreno de banda naranja sentado a orillas del arroyo que costeaba el campo.

– Endo – gritó Goenji para atraer la atención del moreno.

– Goenji – suspiró el de banda – ¿Qué haces acá?

– Te estaba buscando, fui a tu habitación pero no estabas, te busqué por todo el campamento, entonces decidí ir a la torre de metal, pensé que estarías ahí.

– Se supone, pero me quedé en el camino – dijo Endo parándose y yendo al lado de Goenji.

– ¿por? – preguntó el rubio extrañado de que Endo no estuviera en su torre.

– Porque acá es donde nos conocimos ¿recordás? Cuando me ayudaste con esos locos… – completó y se sentó en la banca de la cancha.

– Necesitaba decirte algo – dijo el goleador sentándose al lado de Endo.

– ¿Qué? – dijo algo ilusionado el portero.

– Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por irme, no quiero viajar sabiendo que estás enojado conmigo por no cambiar de decisión – dijo tratando de huir a lo que de verdad le quería decir.

– Ah, eso – dijo melancólicamente Endo – no te preocupes, yo nunca me podría enojar con vos, eso es seguro.

Se podía notar la tristeza de Endo. Goenji sintió un nudo en el medio. El moreno se puso a ver el cielo sin darle mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– No era eso – dijo Goenji "_ahora o nunca"_.

– Pues decime – completó sin dejar de ver el cielo.

– Te ves tan lindo cuando estás distraído… – dijo Goenji, pero inmediatamente arregló su error – no, no era eso, perdón, yo no, no quise decir eso.

Endo lo miró y se sonrió. Goenji, que estaba colorado a más no poder, decidió cerrar su bocota durante un rato. El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad le quería decir el rubio. Se quedaron en silencio un rato

– Soy un tonto ¿verdad? – preguntó Endo rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Goenji extrañado.

– Por haber dicho que no me correspondías como yo quería – completó y se paró para caminar.

– bueno, tal vez – dijo Goenji siguiéndolo – pero me molestó mucho que lo hayas dicho así como así, sin siquiera escucharme.

– Peor yo, que vos no hiciste nada cuando te lo dije, de verdad pensé que no me querías como yo a vos – dijo Endo fingiendo un enojo.

– No seas tonto, yo si te quiero. Aparte, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente.

– Y… no sé… tal vez haberme dicho que vos también gustabas de mí, no se algo por el estilo…

Endo lo tomó del mentón y se le acercó mucho más. Soltó un "_o podrías haber hecho esto"_ y lo besó apasionadamente. Goenji se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Endo en su boca, pero luego accedió colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Cuando ya faltó el oxígeno y se separaron, se mezclaron un _"te amo"_ de ambos. Endo se acercó al oído del menor y susurró un par de palabras.

– Cuando te vayas, acordate que acá en Japón todavía hay alguien que te ama y que te va a estar esperando.

– No lo voy a olvidar… – dijo para fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Volvieron al campamento tomados de la mano. Pensaban que eso era solo un sueño, un sueño del cual en cualquier momento podrían despertar. Una dulce fantasía que sus mentes realizaban, pero al verse a los ojos se daban cuenta de que esa no era ni un sueño ni una fantasía, era solo la realidad.

Al regresar al campamento, Goenji notó que se había olvidado la llave de su cuarto en el campamento. No se preocupó mucho. Le dio las buenas noches a Endo y se dirigió a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que se la habían cerrado con llave, de seguro…

– Kidou, devolveme mi llave – gritó Goenji golpeando la puerta del de capa.

– ¿Qué diab…? Ah, sos vos pelos parados, no jodas ahora, Kidou se acaba de dormir – dijo Fudo medio dormido y con cara de pocos amigos.

– Decile a tu uke ladrón que me devuelva la llave de mi cuarto que quiero ir a dormir – gruñó Goenji enojado.

– Ah, eso, dijo que te vayas a dormir a lo de Endo o algo así – dijo Fudo ya cerrando la puerta.

– Quiero mis llaves – dijo trabando la puerta.

– Y yo quiero dormir – dijo molesto Fudo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

– Maldito Kidou y maldito Fudo.

Goenji se dirigió hacia la habitación de Endo.

– Endo, ¿podría dormir acá? Es que Kidou me robó la llave de mi cuarto y ahora no puedo dormir en mi habitación – pidió Goenji algo avergonzado.

– No hay problema – dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De qué te reís? No estarás tramando violarme ¿o sí? – bromeó Goenji.

– No te preocupes, ya me descubriste así que no voy a hacer, a menos que quieras – dijo Endo tomándolo de la mano – ¿nos acostamos?

– S-si, c-la-r-ro – dijo Goenji.

Así se durmieron por fin, luego de una noche larga, Goenji apoyado en el pecho de Endo y este, mirando incansablemente la carita de ángel de su bonito novio. Y no, no lectoras, no pasó nada más esa noche… solo durmieron uno al lado del otro, sintiendo el aroma de su pareja, tratando de memorizar ese rico olor que iban a extrañar en el siguiente tiempo.

Endo creyó que esa sería su última noche al lado de su gran amor, pero se equivocó. Luego del partido de Corea, el padre de Goenji recapacitó sobre el viaje de su hijo. Y bueno, todos saben lo que pasó luego… aunque Endo siguió al lado de Goenji y viceversa. Ninguno se separó del otro, se apoyaron mutuamente durante todo el difícil camino que les esperaba, pero siempre juntos…


End file.
